The Robins Club Debate
by White-Tigers-of-Darkness
Summary: Dick, Jason and Tim decide to finally enter the debate and give their own thoughts about new DC character John Blake. Spoilers for The Dark Knight Rises. You have been warned.


WARNING: Spoliers for The Dark Knight Rises. I have warned you, there is no point in complaining about it later.

So there has been a lot of discussion on the blogs about John Blake and where he fits into the Robin legacy. So I thought I would see what the characters he was based off thought of the whole thing. This is not an invitation to start up a debate here about the newest Robin. This is just a silly little thing for those who would love to know what Dick, Jason and Tim are thinking. I mostly just wrote it to work through my writers block for my Outlaws verse. Oh, and my writers block regarding the Inception/DKR piece I am working on over at TDKR Kink Meme.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the DC universe. Not the movie, nor the comics, nor the Robin legacy. Nor do I want to talk about Scott Lobdell. Yes, I know I mention him here. That is more in protest of what he is doing to Tim Drake, rather then anything else.

* * *

It was a bright and sunny Sunday in Gotham, no clouds in sight. People were walking through the street, enjoying the last day of freedom before the weekday once again beckoned them back to work.

Dick Grayson sat at the quiet table, an iced coffee in his hands as he watched the world go by from behind his dark sunglasses, waiting for the other two members of this meeting.

He had something every important to discuss with some very special people.

A shadow fell over him. He looked up, already smiling.

"Hey Jay." He greeted.

"Grayson." The other man replied, nodding. Jason sounded remarkably like their youngest brother. Dick made a note of it.

Quickly, Dick nodded to one of the free seats.

"Still waiting for Tim." He said as Jason accepted the offered seat, lowering himself down before reaching over and swiping Dick's coffee. Dick fought to keep his face neutral as Jason took a sip, pulling a face at the over sweetened beverage.

Reaching over, he retrieved his drink. Footsteps sounded from behind them. The two men looked up as Tim raced over.

"Sorry I'm late." The teenager said, sinking down onto the remaining chair. "Titans meeting."

Jason snorted.

"You spend way too much time with those guys kid. Maybe if you were home more, no one would be fazing you out of the Robin legacy right now." He muttered.

Tim glared at Jason.

"We promised we wouldn't discuss Scott Lobdell." The teenager growled.

Seeing Jason open his mouth, Dick quickly jumped in.

"And we won't." He said, sending a warning look to Jason, who had enough grace to close his mouth. "We have already lost Carrie and Steph from the Robin legacy, we are not going to lose Tim as well."

Tim relaxed slightly. He didn't know what his brother could do about his impending re-write, but he had enough faith in Dick to at least try and save him. After all, Dick had already survived his own re-write. And Jason, well, it had been a long time since Jason had been on their side. It was kind of nice having him back.

Dick looked between his two brothers.

"I didn't bring you both here to talk about everyone we have lost. I brought you here to talk about what we have gained."

Jason snorted.

"You mean this John Blake?" He asked, looking at Dick. "He's not a new Robin. He's a mixed character Christopher Nolan made to shut the fangirls up."

Dick rolled his eyes as Tim turned to Jason.

"He has a new back story, a new set of abilities and is bringing something new to the franchise. I think that counts as a new character." The teenager said.

Jason sent Tim a murderous look.

"New back story? He doesn't have a new back story! He has 'MY' back story." The current Red Hood defended.

"And when you first started out, you had my back story." Dick pointed out.

Jason looked like he wanted to dive over the table and strangle Dick.

"He has a lot of all of us in him when you think about it." Tim mused.

Dick looked over at Tim, who smiled.

"I mean, apart from the obvious." The teenager finished.

Dick smiled. Tim, at least was starting to get it.

"I mean, sure, he's a cop. That was Dick's most popular profession."

Dick nodded while Jason just shrugged.

"He figured out the secret just by watching Bruce. That was my trick, so that is me."

Another series of nods.

"He's a street orphan, shuffled through homes."

Both Dick and Tim glanced at Jason, who had crossed his arms and was looking down at the table with a sour expression.

"He witnessed his father's murder but not his mothers. That's both me and Jason."

Dick looked down as Tim continued.

"He was being trained by Bruce but in the end was more of a right hand man then a trainee and eventually became the successor. That is you Dick."

Tim held out a hand, counting down his fingers.

"He is vocal, a hot head and likes to rush into things. That is defiantly a Jason thing."

"Shut up." Jason muttered softly.

"He has the standard dark hair we all have." All three of the boys nodded, even Jason who still hadn't yet lived down the shame of the infamous red hair incident.

"Should the franchise continue, he has the option of being Robin, Nightwing or Batman." Tim added.

"And they even named him Robin." Dick finished.

Jason rolled his eyes.

"That was just a huge screw you to the fans." He complained.

"No, it really wasn't." Dick replied. "There was enough evidence for the older fans to pick up on everything before the end, but they needed to ensure the newer fans didn't miss out."

"Ah, but he can't be a Robin because there was nothing of Damian in him, and Damian is established enough as a Robin." Jason said suddenly. "If he is supposed to be a mixed character, there should be some of Damian in there."

"Little D is established among some of the fans, but not everyone. He still needs a few years for that." Dick said. "Plus, with the appearance of Talia, it would be pointless throwing any of Damian's habits into John."

"But he never even wore the costume!" Jason protested.

Tim sighed.

"He didn't need to. He was already doing the job. Putting him in the costume would have just made everything he was doing look cheap. Plus, Bruce knew he already had the name."

The three fell into silence, Jason huffing into his folded arms, Tim playing with Dick's cup and Dick looking out at the street.

A young man walked past, his dark hair pulled back from his face. He was wearing a blue t-shirt and dark jeans. The man looked around as he walked. Slowly, his eyes settled on the three former Robins. He nodded.

Dick smiled and raised his hand in greeting as the young man looked away, walking down the street and away from the group, well aware of the three watching him.

Dick turned back to his brothers, smiling softly.

"I think that settles it. He's a Robin." Dick said. Tim nodded in agreement.

Both heroes turned to look at Jason, who was still watching John's retreating back. The man's shoulders dropped as he nodded in defeat.

"Fine. He's a Robin." Jason finally agreed.

* * *

Once again, I want to remind everyone that I am not trying to open up a debate. This is just for fun. Please don't message me with comments like "He is totally not Robin." Or "Yeah, they are making him into Nightwing!" Because I do not care. I have heard every side of this argument and I just don't care anymore.


End file.
